wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Collaris
Do not steal or copy Collaris in anyway, shape or form. This sona belongs to ZaustyDaug and them only. Thank you. |-|Canon= A P P E A R A N C E Collaris keeps within different shades of green, sometimes venturing into cyan and aquamarine. There are always spots of deep sea blue down his neck though, he really wants to get blue gems embedded into his scales there, but the blue scales are as much as he can do. He decorates his tail with pretty feathers he finds. P E R S O N A L I T Y Collaris is very curious. He always has to find out why something happened, but when he does something, or has an opinion on something, he always finds it hard to explain why he thinks that, or did something. Collaris is also quite picky, on food and other things such as art and colours. He doesnt have most of the normal food that everyone else has so he needs to have boring stuff like (suggestions ples). Collaris just cannot go to sleep. This make it very hard for him to have suntime, and tends to have 15 minutes to an hour less sleep than the other RainWings, but this just makes him a bit less ignorant, and is for the better if you ask him. You would normally find Collaris alone somewhere, writing more scrolls. Collaris is considered a bit too smart by the other RainWings, and don't talk to him. This of cause contributed to him spending more time writing his scrolls alone, and his social skills didnt develop and they still haven't. Collaris is very socially awkward, but doesn't want to fit in anyway. His friends see him as quite a perfectionist. H I S T O R Y Bla bla bla yada yada yada R E L A T I O N S H I P S * Dreaming: Collaris and dreaming are very different but they both love art, with Collaris slightly sucking at it make them good friends, and Dreaming continuously gives Collaris constructive criticism on his scrolls * Andrena: Andrena is one of Collaris' best fiends, but her random outbursts of anger have been very stressful lately, and he has to walk away and leave her alone for a while after this. |-|Modern= A P P E A R A N C E Collaris wears a casual t-shirt, normally having greens or blues on it, or both. His favourite shirts though are, a star Star Wars shirt with C-3P0, R2D2 and BB-8 on it, with text saying "DROIDS WILL BE DROIDS", and a white shirt that has a cheese-cloth pattern on it, with 3 rectangles on the front with a green, light blue and light grey camo pattern within them, and dark grey sleeves. Collaris wears shorts most of the time, sometimes wearing tracksuit pants when it's winter. He likes to have a dark blue hoodie on if he can, but most of the time he's not allowed to. Collaris wears his regular black school sneakers everywhere. R E L A T I O N S H I P S * Dreaming: Collaris finds Dreaming a bit annoying, and doesn't share her beliefs, but their #Weirdness and love of Star Wars has made them good friends. * Andrena: Andrena is one of Collaris' best fiends, but her random outbursts of anger have been very stressful lately, and he has to walk away and leave her alone for a while after this. |-|Gallery= Zausty aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet ModernCollarisFINISHED.jpg|Modern Collaris by me |-|Trivia= T R I V I A • In Modern Pyrrhia, Collaris used to want to be a video-game designer • My sona was originally gonna by a NightWing but then I changed my mind • Collaris used to have a very strong ambition to collect everything in sight • If you give him a something, it better be green. Period. • You might have seen if you were on this page earlier, that I originaly called him Zausty because of my usernams but then I changed my mind {| Category:Content (ZaustyDaug) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer)